The invention relates to a device for optically connecting and disconnecting at least a first and a second light conductor. Each light conductor has an end face. The light conductors are substantially in alignment when connected. At least one conductor has one end on an adjusting member which can be moved between at least two positions. The adjusting member can be moved transverse to the longitudinal axis of the light conductor. The end faces of the first and of the second light conductor are arranged opposite to each other, with a space between the end faces, when the adjusting member is in one of its two positions.
A fiber optic switch having the above construction is known, for example, from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,841,848. This Offenlegungsschrift describes, in particular, a switch for connecting or disconnecting at least two light conductors the ends of which extend substantially in the same direction and face each other. Both light conductor ends are provided on a flexible bending member. The end of the first light conductor is connected to the bending member over its full length. The end of the second light conductor, however, engages the bending member loosely.
When the bending member is stretched in a first position, the two end faces of the light conductors are coaxially and opposite to each other and spaced by a small distance. The fibers are then optically connected. When the bending member is in a second, curved position, the end of the second light conductor is pivoted, as a result of which the optical connection is interrupted.
The spacing between the end faces of the two light conductors is necessary so that the end faces of the light conductors do not rub against each other during movement. For producing the optical connection between the two light conductors, however, the spacing between the end faces causes considerable light losses in the coupling of the light from one of the light conductors to the other.
It is known to reduce such light losses by providing an immersion liquid between the end faces of the light conductors. The use of an immersion liquid, for example glycerine or benzene, disadvantageously results in contamination of the device. Also, the liquid may evaporate or dry up so that the device becomes useless.